Frustrations: AbeMihashi Round 2
by AmiraHellion
Summary: More Abe/Mihashi fun! Due to all the nice reviews I felt confident enough to start another round of story for this pair! Please enjoy! I love reviews still! :D
1. Chapter 1

Abe POV

Honey brown eyes, filled with anticipation and small tones of fear. Dirty blond hair, soft and ruffled like a squirrel's fur. Adorable rounded face, giving a nod to a sign, as always. A lean body, pulling up into a tight, slightly trembling wind-up. Heavily callused fingers, gripping a ball tightly. My pitcher. It drives me crazy.

Now I know why I was all over Mihashi at camp. I sub-consciously knew I'd have more time with him at camp. It was amazing how hard it was to plan dates with Ren now that we had returned from camp! It was fucking frustrating! There was always school, practice, and studying, with very little time in between to eat and sleep, let alone seduce my lover into bed.

I hated to admit it, but I felt like Tajima: always, _always_ thinking about sex. No, not just sex, it was more like... making-love. I wanted to make-love to Ren. Make him throw his head back, begging for more. Make his eyes turn glossy as he writhed beneath me. God. And how could ANYONE focus when having those kind of thoughts?!

"T-Takaya?" Ren's voice startled me. I looked up to find the entire team staring at me, which was no wonder, half an hour had passed in our study session and I was still on problem 2. I didn't care about that though... Ren's hand on my shoulder was searing me, it took every fiber of my control to resist grabbing him right there and kissing him until our lips were sore. "A-are you okay?"

I sighed, nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey Miiihashi! We're hungry! You should go get snacks and take Abe with you since he's not working anyway!" Tajima spoke up, flashing me a tiny grin that practically screamed wickedness.

"O-okay." Ren looked over at me, question on his face.

I nodded, "I'll help, Tajima's right, I need the break."

"There's a lot of us, I'll help you too." Nishihiro began rising.

Tajima grabbed his arm, "They're fine! And I still don't get this! You'll have to explain it again!" Thank you Tajima.

I put my hand to Ren's lower back, ushering him out of the room, "Let's go." He blushed, glancing at me with half-lidded, suspiciously enticing, eyes.

We barely made it to the hall downstairs before I put him against the wall, claiming his mouth with my own. He wrapped his arms around my neck, accepting my kisses, and letting out a cute whimper when I slid my knee between his legs. Damn it. If only we were completely alone right now. I forced myself to stop.

"T-Takaya?" Ren's voice trembled, his breath carressing my ear as he spoke.

"How long until you think they'd come looking for us?" I asked, wondering if there was any way at all if we could get away with sneaking off for at least half an hour; the possibility was a shallow 2%, maybe less.

He clung to me, "L-long en-ough?" This rare eroticism that Ren got was really quite something.

"You think?" I asked in a snicker, locking lips with him again, "Got somewhere we could hide?"

"Mmm, b-back room." He answered against my mouth, pushing just slightly with his body to get me to move backwards. Our make-out dance down the hall was only making me more excited. A slam against the wall, forcifully tugging each other, turning, slamming against the wall again, pressed back towards our destination. By the time we made it to this 'back room', I had already forgotten about anything other than Ren.

Our kisses became more and more desperate as I pulled at his clothes, opening his shirt and taking his member out of his pants; he bit my bottom lip, his body grinding into me. The pain surprised me, but not as much as Ren suddenly undoing my pants. "R-Ren?" Holy shit, this was too much.

He groaned, sliding himself against me, our now slick flesh rubbing easily. I grabbed our lengths, pumping both as I pressed my pitcher against the wall. "Takaya!" He whimpered, gripping the front of my shirt. I caught his lips, sliding my tongue along the roof of his mouth. He jolted, throwing his head back, his body going tight as he neared climax. I was at my limit as well, only a few more strokes...

Ren gasped as he finally came, our seed mixing together as I came with him. I smiled at him, kissing his forehead.

"Reeeeeeen!" Sounded like the chirping of a bird. "Reeeeeeeeeeeen!" Oh wait, that was Mihashi's mom! Ren and I stared at eachother. What the hell were we going to do? It was one thing to have someone in the team catch us, but his mother was a completely different story!

We moved to grab some tissues from the box in the room, trying to put ourselves back together, but too late. The front door had already opened, Mihashi's mom coming in. It was a clear shot to see us from the entrance if she turned her head just slightly, fuck.

"Hello Mrs. Mihashi!" Tajima and Hanai appeared, keeping her from turning our way.

"Hello boys. Where's Ren?" Mrs. Mihashi asked.

"Uh." "He and Abe went to take a little walk outside because we've been studying for so long. They should be back any minuet now." Hanai answered, meeting my eyes, and giving a short jerk with his head towards the door as Ren's mom looked away from him momentarily.

"Oh, I see." Mrs. Mihashi turned her foot, she was going to turn our way!

"Mrs. Mihashi! Since Mihashi is out I haven't gotten the chance to ask him for a cup for some water!" Tajima spoke up, making her pause and turn back to them.

"Well let me get you a cup then, come this way." And we were clear, as Tajima and Hanai followed Mrs. Mihashi to the kitchen. I grabbed Ren's hand, and quickly pulled him out of the house, letting out a small chuckle as we managed to get out clean.

I pulled him into me, leaning against the wall beside the door, "That went well." I said to him with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly, "Ye-yeah. It's g-good Hanai and Tajima were there..."

"Ready to go face your mother then?" I asked, cupping his face, and pecking his lips softly.

"I guess so..." Ren murmured, taking an extra moment to snuggle his face into my chest, before releasing me.

Damn it. We really needed to get some time alone. Like a whole day just to us. It was my new goal besides Koshien.

Author's Note: ^O^ Well we're back with more Mihashi/Abe fun-ness! Since I got such nice reviews for the last story, I thought I'd do a follow-up type story! Please enjoy and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mihashi POV

When were we ever going to get some time alone. It was a selfish thought, I knew it, but come on...I was really getting desperate, it was hard to even sleep at night these days; dreaming of Takaya as I was.

Practice, school, more practice, more studying, sleep, and start all over again. My high school life was actually going well: I was passing all of my classes, I was the ace on the baseball team, I had friends...I had a lover... Though certainly I needed more time with said lover.

"Waah! It's starting to rain!" Tajima exclaimed, looking up at the sky. Everyone else in the team followed suit, looking up as the clouds opened up, letting sprinkles of water fall out.

"You boys won't melt!" Momokan called to us, a grin on her face that said 'get back to practice'.

"Ren!" Takaya patted his glove, getting into his squat, signing to me, and holding up his mitt. A straight fastball, top level, center. I got into my wind-up, feeling a tremble work through me as Takaya's eyes met mine. Throw the ball! Geeze. I pulled my arm back. Wait. My grip! It was too shallow, it was slipping from the rain! But too late, my ball was already sailing towards Takaya. He had to pull his mitt down to catch it, it barely made it into the strike zone.

"S-sorry!" I called, looking around for somewhere to run to. I waited for Takaya's yell of disappointment, it never came. I glanced over at him, hiding behind my hat.

He was staring at the ball in his hand for a moment, before looking up sharply at me, "Ren!"

"So-sorry!" I wriggled; I couldn't run away!

"Throw that again." He tossed the ball to me.

"Wh-what?"

"Throw that pitch again." He held up his glove. He wasn't angry? Even though the pitch was messed up? "You might have just unlocked another weapon for the game. Throw that pitch, exactly the same as last time, again."

Exactly the same? With my grip too shallow and slipping? Takaya raised his eyebrows at me, giving me a nod. I trusted him. Even if I didn't understand. I wound my body up, and flung the ball exactly the same, feeling it slip from my fingers.

"That's amazing." Takaya murmured, standing up.

"Wh-what is?" I asked, feeling my face flush when he beamed a smile at me.

"You have an imitation knuckle-ball."

"Knuckle-ball?!" Tajima looked over excitedly.

"Imitation knuckle-ball?" I repeated with a frown.

"How did you throw it? What was different than the normal throw?" Takaya inquired, putting the ball in my hand.

"My-my hand is wet...my grip was much shallower...the ball kind of slipped out of my fingers..." I answered slowly.

"So that's it." That face was the same as when we first met and he asked if I would be his pitcher. It made my heart ache with the pleasantness of that memory. "Since it slides out of your hand, it reduces the spin on the ball...that's why it wobbles and then drops, like a knuckle-ball." He put his hand ontop of mine, over the ball, "We can use this."

"Can use what? Abe, Mihashi?" Momokan had walked over to us.

"It's better to just see it." I was surprised with how pleased Takaya seemed. I mean, I had thrown the wrong pitch! "Come on Ren, let's show her your new ball." He winked, walked back over to his box, squatting down as Momokan stood behind him. He gestured, and I sent the slipping ball, it was really easy in the rain.

"Knuckle-ball..." Momokan's eyes were wide, "A knuckle-ball pitched with a fastball grip."

"An imitation knuckle-ball...and it still lands in the strike zone." Takaya's smile was happy and yet, mischievious; an attractive look on him. "Imagine how wild it can get if he throws more speed into it. Imagine what we can do once we hone this pitch."

"Split your pitching now between your normal throws and using this new one." Momokan nodded, grinning as she walked back to the dug-out.

"You are brilliant, Ren." Takaya said to me, cupping my face, and kissing me softly. I might've been embarrassed, with the entire team within view, but...it was such a nice kiss.

Though I could hear:

"Wow, their romance has just gone up to a ten, how intense." Sakaeguchi.

"Yeah, its almost exhausting how all-over-eachother they are now." Mizutani.

"Eh, I'm used to it." Izumi.

;-;

Author's note: Yes, yes, I took this kind of idea for Mihashi's new pitch from another wonderful baseball anime/manga. I just thought it would be exciting! :) Anyways, I will get to some more fluffy romance soon, hopefully! :D Please be patient! Review (since I'm addicted to them)! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Abe POV

Ren winced, letting out a whimper. Oh fuck.

"I'm sorry." I apologized instantly.

"It's okay..." He murmured, looking at me, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, "It-it's not Takaya's fault..."

Yeah. Ok. It wasn't my fault that we had been practicing his imitation knuckle-ball, and now my pitcher had blisters on his palm and fingers where the ball slid against his skin. But I should have been gentlier with him since I was putting bandages on him.

I kissed his palm softly, kissing over the bandages, watching Ren's cheeks turn red. "I should have been more careful." I muttered, remembering a very wonderful detail at that moment- we were alone. Finally all alone together! I met his eyes, cupping his chin, and delicately kissing him. "Ren..."

It was as if he understood my thoughts, "Takaya." Wrapping his arms around my neck, and kissing back.

I was always amazed by how wonderful Ren tasted, the warmth his body could emitt... his lovely whimpers and quivers. I slid my hand down his back, pulling up as I pushed back so his legs were able to shift out from under him as I laid him back on my bed.

He held on to me, kissing, whispering my name ever so sweetly. I trailed my lips across his throat, resisting every urge I had to leave a mark on him for the world to see, forcing my teeth not to dig in as I sucked his skin. I yanked off his shirt, claiming each inch of creamy beautiful skin as I explored it with my lips. Ren dug his fingers into my shoulder when I swirled my tongue over his nipple, the slight pain of it making it hard to stay gentle; every fiber of my being demanded more.

"Ahhn! Takaya!" He cried out when I nipped his sensitive flesh with my teeth, sucking it hard. He was already panting, his skin flush wherever I touched.

I took off the rest of his clothes, taking a moment to stare down at him, "You're so wonderful, Ren." He shuddered, his member getting erect without even my touch. Amazingly sexy, fuck.

"D-don't just look at me..." Ren murmured, blushing hotly as he pulled his knees up, hiding himself.

"I don't see why not." I smirked, grabbing his knees, and opening him up, "You're already like this." I carressed his stiffening loins. He let out a moan, covering his face. "Don't cover your face, Ren. Look at me." I commanded, leaning down and kissing his lips as I stroked his member.

"Ta-Takaya..." He threw back his head with a cry as his body jolted. I pushed my thumb down on his crown, roughly playing with the skin, making him moan more, his whole body spasming with bliss. I covered my finger with my own spit, slowly pressing it into his body, "Wh-wha...uhn!" His entire body went rigid, his cries gone silent.

"Ren, are you okay?" I asked, hoping to God that he could take more.

"Uhn...ahn..." He couldn't seem to answer me, panting harshly as he squirmed underneath me. My finger pressed in deeper as he pushed his body down, this made him gasp, jolting, "Ta..kaya!" ...whoa. Holy shit. I never imagined just one look from his begging face could send me up the wall; my cock pulsed in sympathy. He repeated my name, hands gripping my shoulders, as he squirmed more, clenching around my finger.

"I didn't know you could be so sexy, Ren...I think I'm going to lose it." I whispered to him, driving another finger inside his recesses, receiving another cry from him. I really was going to lose it; the only thing I could think about was thrusting myself up into him, penatrating him to his core as his body tightly held me in his heat.

He cried out a final time as he climaxed, his body freezing and then lying limp. "Takaya...I-I'm sorry..." He apologized through bleary eyes, reaching up to me, "I shouldn't have...I should've waited...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Next time, Ren..." Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!

"But you're..." I groaned, surprised beyond words when Ren cupped my crotch with a tenative hand. "Oh."

"Don't...touch..." I bit out. Control yourself, Takaya. You can wait until next time, Takaya. Count backwards from 300, that should work out the-Ren pushed his hand into my erection, rubbing his hands over my pants, making me groan again. "No, Ren..."

"It's okay..." I felt his hand on my zipper.

"OOOOI! Nii-san! Open the door!" Fuck. My little brother had gotten home, and was now pounding on the door since I had locked it while Ren and I were home alone. And again-FUCK.

"Give me a minuet!" I growled, getting up, nearly doubling over from the pain as my cock protested.

"Takaya?" Ren looked at me.

"Next time." I said with a nod. Damn it. This really really sucked. 'Next time', dear God, please let this next time come soon.

;-;

Author's note: Poor Abe-kun! :( I promise you, next time should be coming soon! ;) Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome as always!


	4. Chapter 4

Mihashi POV

Poor Takaya, he never got to enjoy our time together. It was unfair to him...I was unfair to him... But I couldn't help it, I couldn't even think straight once he was kissing me, what was I supposed to do?!

"What are you thinking about?" I jolted, turning to Tajima who'd spoken.

"H-huh?"

"You look guilty." Tajima said with a wicked grin, "What are you thinking about, Miiiihaaaashi?"

"N-nothing?!" Guilty? Okay, maybe I felt alittle guilty; I was the only one who ever got to enjoy myself when Takaya and I were intimate. Plus, I was thinking about said intimacy at practice, a big no-no.

Tajima chuckled, "Come on, Mihashi! Tell me! I can help you!" He patted my back, hooking his arm around my neck, and pulling me close, "It's about Abe, isn't it?" He raised his eyebrows, bright grin in place.

"H-how'd you know?" Wah! Tajima was so amazing!

"You have that love-struck, guilty pleasure look on your face." He answered simply. Lo-love struck? G-guilty pleasure?! "So spill, come on!"

"Abe never gets to... ...you know... when we're together. I-I was trying to think o-of...um..." O_O Why was I actually telling Tajima about this? Probably because he was the only person I felt almost completely comfortable talking to and he might actually be able to give me some advice...

Tajima whistled, "Huh. Poor Abe. You want to make him feel good for once, then?" I nodded, feeling my face was burning, this was so embarrassing! "Give him a quickie blow-job. Though seriously, you guys have got to get some time alone."

"Q-quickie bl-blow job? What's that?" I inquired, having the feeling that it was something very...very perverted, and not something we should be talking about.

"You know...his dick...your mouth." Tajima supplied and I had to cover my mouth as I gaped. Whoa! Whoa! "The trick is to mind your teeth." Oh my god! How was I gonna-? No! How did Tajima even know about-?! Whoa! Did not want to go there! "Mihashi? You're spazzing all over the place! Calm down! Geeze, if you really don't want to, that's fine. It was just a suggestion, calm down." Tajima patted my back, looking at me with concern.

_Why is it such a big deal? _One side of me whispered. _He's done that and more for you. _It was true, Takaya had never once hesitated to use his mouth to make me feel good, why couldn't I do the same? _You can._ It was as if my mind had made up itself. "How-How do I...get him...alone?" I asked Tajima, nearly whispering it; I felt strangely excited and guilty...it was like I was plotting against Takaya...

Tajima grinned, "I'll run interference! You sneak away with Abe! Tell him one of your blisters broke or something and take him away."

Plotting against Takaya, though it wasn't something bad, I was still plotting against him. How...terrorfyingly exciting! "O-okay. Thanks Ta-Tajima-kun."

"No problem!" And with that, Tajima took off to distract our team-mates as I grabbed Takaya's hand, pulling him with me.

"Ren?" The confusion and surprise was evident in my catcher's voice. It was almost thrilling to think Takaya wasn't going to be able to predict my next move.

"Th-the blister broke..." I uttered stupidly, walking into the club-house.

"Let me see." He grabbed my pitching arm, pulling me around to face him as the door swung closed behind us. He searched my hands, feeling my skin softly, before looking up at me with a frown, "Ren?"

"I-I lied..." I admitted, averting my eyes, feeling my body beginning to twitch uncontrollably, "I just w-wanted...alone...us..." Takaya watched me, his eyes captivating me, invisiably drawing me to him, pushing him up against the door, "It...next time...now." He grit his teeth, staring at me as I rubbed the front of his pants.

"Ren." His voice had turned to a warning, husky tone, which merely sent a shiver of anticipation through me. I undid his pants, pulling his member free of its cloth restraints, "Oh, fuck..." He murmured, watching me go to my knees before him, "You don't have to, Ren." He snapped lightly, biting back a groan as I stroked him.

"I-I want to...Takaya..." Dick...mouth... _mind your teeth_. I could do this. My catcher groaned softly as I eased his length into my mouth, rolling my tongue over the head, sucking as I took it as deeply as I could without gagging myself. It wasn't much, I was really really bad at this, clearly. But, it was all I could do. Carressing his shaft with my hands, sucking his crown with my mouth, and listening to his low groans that were starting to arouse me. So bad, so very bad, this was supposed to be about Takaya's pleasure!

"Ren..." He grunted my name, sliding his hands into my hair, tugging as I cupped his balls, rubbing upwards, "Oh god..." Wow, he sounded so amazing right now! It was getting hard to concentrate on curving my tongue around him, prodding the slit which sent a shudder through him. He grunted, pushing his hips forward, thrusting into my mouth. I let him do as he wanted, sucking everytime he pressed into my mouth, and lightly squeezing his length as it came back out. He whispered my name again softly, then threw back his head, his hand gripping my hair roughly.

I sputtered as his seed hit the back of my throat, coughing as he finished his orgasm. I had done it! I had actually made my lover feel good! "Takaya?" I glanced up at him, "I-is it en-enough?"

"Oh fuck. Goddamnit Ren, that was **more** than enough." He grabbed me, pulling me to my feel, and embracing me. I hugged back, trying not to squirm as my own hard-on was starting to get worse. "Shit, are you going to be okay? We have to go back out there..."

"I-I'm ...uh...fine! I-I'll wait until n-next time fo-for once..." If there is a god up there, please let 'next time' come around soon...very very soon. Please.

;-;

Author's note: Well clearly, Abe needed to get to the good part at least once! So here's your chapter, Abe-kun! :P Thanks again to everyone who is reading! I think I've played around quite enough and their true 'alone time' will be coming soon! Please review and keep on reading! :D


	5. The Final Chapter

Abe POV

Finally! Finally, thank the heavens, the day had come where I had Ren all to myself and we had an entire house and night, alone together. Tonight, we'd finally both be able to completely express what we'd been holding back for at least two months, a long two months at that.

The day had a loose plan, probably both of us silently agreeing that should the moment hit us with force, we could scrap the rest of our arrangements with no issue; we weren't meeting anyone, we didn't have to be anywhere, it was all about us today.

Meeting in the afternoon, having lunch at some family restaurant, walking to my home hand-in-hand; total cliche', but it was so damn nice. Watching movies until the sun dropped out of the sky, I had no idea what we'd even watched, I was trying to keep myself calm with little success-it was like every fiber of my being knew that tonight was THE night. Dinner was even worse than watching movies. Who would've thought that just watching Ren eat finger-foods, watching his pink tongue lick his fingers clean in delicate strokes, his timid blush when he realized I was watching him like an animal... would drive me completely up the wall?!

We had reached my room. "Takaya..." I barely had time to take a breath, since Ren looked as aroused as I felt, his voice a shy invitation. I grabbed around his waist, capturing his lips. He kissed back, nipping my lip and letting out a whimper when I ground against him.

I pushed him back towards the bed, falling with him onto the bed, and reveling in his small moan as our bodies came into complete unbroken contact. "Ren..." I whispered softly into his ear, licking the crest of it, and lightly sucking on his earlobe. He shivered, keeping a grip on the front of my shirt as he turned his head, offering his neck to me.  
I stroked with my tongue down his throat, softly biting down, and listening with delight to his mewls of pleasure. I took off his shirt, placing my hand against his back, pulling up, and kissing his beautiful creamy skin all the way down.

"Takaya..." He surprised me by grabbing the end of my shirt, yanking it free, opening it up, and carefully drawing his hands down my front; it was like the feather-light touch of a butterfly, wonderful to feel. He moaned as I caught his nipple between my lips, digging his nails into my bare back, "Nyaaa..." He tilted his head back, paying no mind to me undoing his pants, and freeing his growing errection, "Takaya...!"

"Ren, you're so perfect..." I murmured to him, kissing the crown of his member before taking it into my mouth. He cried out, arching his back, and thrusting into my mouth. I reached blindly for the bottle of lube that I had specially bought for the occasion and hidden under the sheets that morning. He let out another cry, this one of surprise as I poured the salve on my fingers, and slowly pushed them into his body. "Are you okay?" I took it slowly, watching his face for any pain.

"Uhn! Just...ahn!" He reacted when I dragged my finger just so, his hips bucking, "Aaaahn! Ahhn!" So this was his sweet spot, the spot that made his cries go silent, his moans breathless.

"Ren, can I enter you?" I asked softly, right into his ear, inserting another finger to open him more.

His nails were probably close to breaking skin, "Okay...yeah..." Even his words barely came out, his body shuddering and flushed underneath me.

"You'll have to let go for a minuet..." I murmured, slowly getting out of his grip, lifting one of his lean legs onto my shoulder, and putting my arm behind his thigh on the other one, "Relax Ren..." He whimpered, staring at me and taking a couple deep breaths, easing his body.

An almost scream ripped out of him as I plunged my length into him, remembering to hit his sweet spot along the way to help balance his pain and pleasure, "T-Takaya!" I felt him clench around me, locking me in tightly. I shivered with the bliss, letting out a groan.

"I'm all the way in..." I whispered, partially to myself in amazement.

"It's so hot, Takaya...my body...I-I!" He couldn't get out what he was saying, too wrapped up in his need to climax.

"Just come, Ren. Go ahead." I slammed my hips forward to push deeper, making him scream in pleasure as he finally orgasmed. His entire body seized sharply, fire ramming through my veins making me climax as well.  
He went limp, panting heavily. Letting out a whimper as I pulled free of his body, snuggling close to me as I laid beside him. "I love you Ren, I really really love you." I told him, kissing his forehead, his nose, and then finally claiming his mouth.

He gave me his genuine smile, stroking my hair, "I love you too, Takaya..."

I grabbed his leg, pulling it over my hip, and wrapping my arms around him. We would rest, and then perhaps make more love...we had all night to do whatever we wanted, as long as it was together.

Together, "I want to be with you, like this, for a million years and then some." I said to Ren, feeling my heart echo my desire, slamming against my ribs.

"Sounds like a plan..." Ren murmured, his eyes closed as he nuzzled my chest, "My friend...my catcher...my lover..." He said so quietly that I barely heard... but I did hear and it made my heart ache with happiness.

My friend, my pitcher, and my lover. My Mihashi Ren. Mine. I'd never give him up, I think... he'd be mine for the rest of my life. And that sounded just perfect.

The Ends! :)

Author's Note: Well I'm glad Mihashi and Abe could finally have their moment. So much loooooooove! :D Thanks to anyone and everyone who followed this story! I am considering doing requests, so if you have an idea, feel free to hit me up people! ;) Review please! (My inner muse wants to preen over some good work) Thanks again to all!


	6. The Special Halloween Chapter!

_"There's so much excitement!" Tajima exclaimed._

_"We're high school students now...the excitement has passed..." Izumi responded, his voice flat as usual._

_"No! Its like, there's always the danger of getting an apple with razor blades in it or candy laced with an aphrodisiac or cookies that have pot in them or something! So cool!" Tajima grinned. _

_"That doesn't even happen. It's an old wives tale, Tajima." Hanai snickered, rolling his eyes. _

_"It does too!" Tajima snapped back._

_"Name even once that it happened." Hanai challenged. _

_Tajima frowned, "I read it in a book once..." _

_"You're talking about that manga that Nishihiro lent you, aren't you?" Hanai glared. _

_"Maybe..." Tajima pouted, "Come on! Halloween is awesome guys! We need to go trick-or-treating! Pleeeeeease!?" _

Hence, why we had just gone through a terrifying haunted house, after walking around four different blocks for like five hours, and now I was spending the night at Takaya's because I didn't want to go home to my empty house-after that haunted house, every shadow looked like it hid something evil.  
I supposed Takaya's empty house wasn't much better, but at least I had him...all I really needed was him.

"Do you want these?" Takaya asked, pointing at a pile of soft caramel candies. I was re-living childhood as Takaya and I had dumped our buckets of candy on the floor and we were now sorting through all the candies.

"You don't like caramel?" I asked softly, opening one of my own candies, and popping the treat in my mouth.

"I don't like the soft stuff, it gets all sticky and gets caught in my teeth...I can eat the hard ones though..." Takaya shrugged, and pushed them off to the side, "I guess I'll give them to Shun if you don't want them." I watched as he put his sorted candy back in his candy pail, organized as always, putting the chocolate in the bottom, hard candy, suckers, and chewy candies in the middle, and bubble gum on top; a real switch-up from me just throwing my stuff back in the bucket.

The candy in my mouth oozed out a sweet juice as I got to the center, "Oh!" I murmured, delighted with the almost sickeningly sugary gel. Takaya glanced over at me with a frown, raising his eyebrow in question, "The center...it had a liquid center..." I told him, blushing in embarrassment.

He chuckled, "You're so adorable..." That made me blush even more.  
But...wait...something was happening to my body... My stomach was starting to tingle...my muscles feeling restless...my...oh my god! I was getting hard!

"T-Takaya..." I whimpered, making him instantly look up at me with concern, "Some-something is happening to my...my body..."

"What?" Takaya frowned.

Hot! My body was on fire! It hurt! "My body...my body..." I murmured, crawling over to him, "Do something...!" I cried, nuzzling his neck, "Please...please..." My insides were flipping, craving, needing...

"Ren?..." He put his hand against my neck, "Your pulse is going so fast..."

"I d-don't c-care, just kiss me!" I snapped at him, grabbing him and smashing my mouth to his. My kissing technique was horrible, so I moaned with gratification when Takaya took over, kissing my lips over and over, slowly making the kisses harder...longer...finally sliding his tongue inside my mouth, taunting my own tongue. I pushed against him, jolting with a whimper when he rubbed my throbbing erection.

"Are you okay?" Takaya asked softly into the side of my neck.

"N-no...it's hot...hot." I cried, tilting my head back and shivering as he kissed down my throat. I arched into his mouth as he freed my burning skin from my costume, "More...more..." I begged, twisting my fingers into his hair, "Uhn!" The coil in my stomach was just getting worse, the pleasure coursing through me so intensly it was painful, "Nyaaa!" Climax ripped through me, but it wasn't enough... not nearly enough, my body was still hungering for more. "T-Takaya, more...please...please...!"

"Sssh. It's alright, I won't stop until you're better." Takaya murmured soothingly to me, pumping my member with purposeful strokes, pushing his fingers inside me. I spasmed into him, unable to even process my thoughts, "Turn this way, Ren." I blearily tried to do as he asked, finally able to get into the position he wanted with his help.

"AHN!" What was he-?! His tongue penatrated my recesses, his fingers loosening me. It was amazing! Though completely embarrassing! "N-noooo em-embarrass, AHN!" I quaked with enjoyment, making my lying words all the less convincing. I moaned into the floor, chest pressed against the rough carpetting, trying to keep my legs from giving out as my arms had.

"Ren..." Takaya put his arm under my chest, propping me up, "Breathe..." And then he entered me. My nerves cried out with pleasure as he filled me entirely, "Breathe." He whispered, holding me, his heat flooding my body, seeming to drive that painful craving away. I pushed back against him, wanting more of this kind of heat, more of **his** heat. This wonderful warmth of my lover's embrace, not whatever had wildly made me so aroused. "There." His voice echoed into my ears, settling my heart, and steadying me in the way that only my beloved could.  
I felt him slide out and then press back in, easing into a rhythm that sent waves of pleasure-the decatant bliss that wasn't nearly so painful- through me. I moaned for him, feeling better with each thrust he put into me. Climax nearing as he stroked my core over and over, driving deeply, leaving nothing but dulcet heat.

"Takaya...!" I cried out, hearing my voice crack as climax gripped me, finally releasing all tension from my body in a breath.

"Are you okay, Ren?" He inquired softly, his lips moving gently against neck, making my skin prickle.

I panted, feeling that needy feeling hadn't completely left me, it was merely waiting, keeping my body pulsing, "I w-want..." I pushed back against him, then let out a moan as I managed to hit my sweet spot. Takaya groaned, his hand fisting against the floor, his other arm tightening around me, "Pl-please?" I asked with a beg, rocking backwards again.

"Whatever you want, god, how can you be so sexy?" He slammed into me which made me cry out with delight.  
And we continued on like that...all night...my body craving more and Takaya giving me more. It was probably the best Halloween we could have had, even if it was insane.

-;-

"Out of all the weird shit Tajima comes up with, who knew the aphrodisiac candy was actually real, and that **you** would be the one to find it?"

THE END! Happy Halloween! :D (Yes, I know I'm early, but c'mon! I just had to post this already!)


End file.
